


and i can't hide you like this for very much longer

by babyitsbeautiful



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Modern AU, Security Gendry, Smut, based on my life, except I've never been a nurse, forbidden work romance, nurse Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsbeautiful/pseuds/babyitsbeautiful
Summary: In which Arya starts a secret and forbidden romance in her workplace with the security guard.Title is from Cavo's "My Little Secret"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I told this story to @fineosaur, we agreed it had all the quirks for a good Gendrya story, so she convinced me to make it happen. And I agreed, so with that being said.... 
> 
> The following story is based on actual events that happened in a short relationship I had about 5 years ago. The ending is made up because while our relationship didn't work, I'm sure as hell not pulling a D&D and splitting these dorks up, again.
> 
> For obvious reasons, dialogue and certain details are spruced up and re-imagined for the Gendrya Effect. Enjoy.

She really, really didn’t want to be late on her very first day and if it wasn’t for Shireen putting her life saving skills to good use already and giving her a pair of her scrubs to wear since she forgot to wash her the night before, she might as well call it quits before she even made it to orientation this morning.

Nurses can’t be late because lives can’t wait for her to get her shit together.

Arya quickly changes into the pair of blue scrubs her roommate and best friend Shireen throws at her and she only trips once trying to get them on in a hastily fashion.

Shireen leans against the open-door frame of Arya’s bedroom and folds her arms across her chest with a smirk, “You’re welcome. Why didn’t you get yours clean last night? The laundry room was free.”

Arya sits on her bed to quickly throw on a pair of socks and her sneakers, “I had planned on it, but I stayed up going over the handbook for orientation today and fell asleep reading.”

Shireen laughs from the doorway, “You have a habit of doing that, you know? I don’t even know how you got through finals.”

She throws her hair back in a messy bun before grabbing her coat and bag from her desk and heading out the door with Shireen. February in Storm’s End shouldn’t be as cold as it has been lately, but a sudden drop in the temperature during a rare cold front calls for her to dig out her clothes box labeled ‘Winterfell’ from the back of her closet. Though she doesn’t suppose it’ll reach Winterfell’s degrees no matter how much she wishes it would. It would be nice to have a little taste of what she gets back home, but she knows these Southerner’s wouldn’t be able to handle the harsh winter like up north.

She doesn’t even put the coat on when she gets in Shireen’s car, who has already cranked the heat up, “Oh, don’t be dramatic, it’s _not that_ cold out.”

“Speak for yourself, this is torture.”

Arya laughs as she buckles her seatbelt and they head to the hospital, “You’re ridiculous.”

She’s content with the silent car ride, and doesn’t mind when her roommate and now co-worker breaks it, “So for the ones who chose ‘any-time’ on the availability portion of the application gets a random shift according to the head nurse on second shift, what do you prefer, Ar?”

She stares out the windows as the city passes by, thinking about nothing in particular, “Honestly, I don’t care. As long as I can arrange my schedule around to include plenty of time for sleep, you know that’s my favorite hobby. And maybe have something close to a normal social life again now that school is over.”

Shireen pulls into the parking lot to their new second home a few minutes later, “Did I tell you my cousin is a security guard here?”

They take their time walking in seeing is how they’re ten minutes early, “Well, he’s not technically my cousin, I had to explain that very thoroughly to HR when I turned in my application. Apparently, they have a very strict policy of the security team they contract to not be related to any employee or romantically involved either. And since he worked here first, I had to make it clear it wasn’t against the rules for me to.”

They head to the cafeteria first for coffee before making their way back upstairs to the conference room their orientation will be held in, “Telling them that Gendry is just some random teenager my uncle Davos took in for two years while he was a teenager to keep him from living on the streets until he turned eighteen was enough. Even though we’re closer than that, obviously, I didn’t want them to see it as a big deal, because I really wanted to work here with you.”

Arya remembers Shireen talking about her cousin in passing several times since she met her at the beginning of nursing school, but she hasn’t had the opportunity to meet him yet. Well, until now she supposes, “Okay, but it’s going to be kind of redundant if we don’t get the same shift schedule.”

Arya gives her a smirk knowing her plan wasn’t as fool proof as she once thought it was, “Yeah, that’s true. But regardless, it’s going to be amazing, Arya.”

Arya and Shireen decided early on before they got their nursing licenses, that wherever they worked as nurses, they’d do it someplace together. Their bond increased to something close to sisterhood when they were in school together and even more so after they became roommates, so it wasn’t even a question to know they wanted to work together after they became official licensed nurses.

Even though Raven Hill Memorial Hospital had open applications for new hires available for months and from what Arya could tell, hundreds of interviews, only six people got hired as nurses this time around, with her and Shireen being two of the lucky ones and the only _women_ in their orientation group for the new employees.

Shireen whispers to Arya as she sets her coffee down on the conference table and shrugs herself out of her jacket, “See, our luck is already shining. I mean out of all those people we saw interviewing last week, what’re the chances, Arya?”

Arya laughs as sits down, her hot coffee still in both hands, “Always the optimist, aren’t you?”

Arya had to admit it, it was pretty damn lucky for them to end up in the positions they’re in, Shireen’s outtake on the brightest things in life has never ceased to amaze Arya and it even rubs off on her, if only a little from time to time.

Arya has never really believed in luck, but she has a feeling after seeing the small group of only her, Shireen, and four other men, that maybe she’s about to start. As soon as she stepped foot in the conference room, she had a strange feeling that her world was about to be turned upside down in the best way possible, and she feels like it has less to do with the new career she’s about to start, and more to do with something _new_ entirely. 

The first hour of orientation passes by way too slowly for Arya’s liking, the HR director going on about everything that’s in their handbooks, material Arya already knows, and she has yet to hear any new information. But she can’t help but to take notes, anyway, highlighting things she feels is more important than others and attempting a few poorly drawn doodles in the process.

Its only then, Arya’s attention perks up when the speaker announces that two of the security team are here to go over some of their rules of practice. _Finally, something new to learn_, Arya thinks as she sits up straighter in her chair and opens a new page of her handbook for notes that is doodle free. She feels shadows of people walk into the room behind her and when they arrive at the front, her heart skips a beat as she gazes upon the most beautiful blue eyes, she’s ever seen in her twenty years on this Earth.

Even though his eyes never find her own, that doesn’t stop her from staring and biting her bottom lip at how gorgeous he is. Shireen leans in behind her and nods to where her eyes never waiver, “That’s Gendry and his partner Anguy.”

Fuck, of course she’s gawking at her roommate’s non-cousin, “Okay, why didn’t you tell me how _hot_ your cousin is?” She pinches Shireen in the side which causes her to yelp slightly, but just loud enough for Gendry’s eyes to land upon them and she watches as his lips form a small smile at the girls.

“Because, ew. I don’t see him like that, he’s practically family. I was only a little girl when he lived with my uncle. I mean he’s just, _Gendry_.”

Arya relaxes back in her chair and her heart skips a beat when Gendry’s eyes find Shireen’s and then hers, lingering a bit longer on her than she thinks they should, almost like he’s sizing her up from the stories Shireen has sure told him about their friendship.

His composure never falters from the seriousness of explaining the depths of what him and his partner and the rest of the security team does for the hospital, and she really tries to pay attention to what he’s saying. Really, she does. But every other sentence she finds herself staring at his muscles underneath his black t-shirt that’s tucked tightly under a black vest on his upper torso for protection rather than on the things she should be listening too.

She hasn’t paid attention to a word either of them says but she knows the lecture is coming to an end when he says that their cell numbers and the number to page a member of security at anytime are by the phones at every nurses station in case they need to be reached.

She thinks the standard operations would be common sense, like they watch out for disoriented patients causing a scene and possible violence, people trying to steal drugs, etc. So, all in all she’s not too worried about not taking any notes during their speech.

Their first day of orientation comes to a close when the head of the nursing department hands each of them their schedules for the next two weeks and lets them know they are posted two weeks out. The shift will stay the same, but they will rotate days off, not like she has a life to even need a day off at this point.

Both Shireen and Arya get put on night shift together. Ten-hour days for four days a week with three days off on the fourth floor of the hospital, where the long-term patients are. People staying for cancer treatment and upcoming surgeries or surgery recovery and things like that, surely, it couldn’t be too difficult and at least they’ll suffer through the slow drag of night shift together.

***

Since their first shift starts the following night, Arya and Shireen go home and sleep and then attempt to stay up all night and do a repeat the following day in order to get their sleeping habits situated to the new lifestyle.

The next night they drive to work together arriving just before 8pm for the start of their shifts. After a tour from the head nurse of the floor they’re too be working on, she introduces them to the few patients that are awake and tells both the girls they need to memorize each patient’s charts for future reference.

It’s about 10:30 when Shireen heads down to the cafeteria to retrieve them a couple of coffees, seeing is how they are shit ass tired from the new sleep arrangements their bodies are not yet accustomed too.

She’s going through a liver transplant patients chart when she hears footsteps come down the hall, and assuming it’s Shireen since they are the only two around at the moment, she bounces out of her chair and heads toward the sound, eager to get the flow of the hot caffeine into her system at once.

She rounds the corner only to be met with a surprised pair of blue eyes, “Oh, sorry. I was expecting someone else.”

Gendry gives her a warm smile, “Arya, right?” He holds his hand out for her to shake, “Shireen’s told me a lot about you.”

She grabs his hand and the spark of electricity pulsating through her body at the touch is overwhelming.

“Yeah, it’s Gendry, Right? Are you the night guard?”

He rubs the back of his neck in a nervously endearing sort of way, “Me and my partner Anguy are. He’s the one I was with in your orientation class yesterday. We work at night while the rest of the guys from Castemere Security handle the day shift.”

Arya smiles and then looks at her shoes, unsure of what to say so she turns to head back to the nurse’s desk while Gendry follows, “Right. I remember. So, what’s it like around here at night? Is it really creepy or just really boring?”

She rolls her eyes as she sits back down at her computer, prompting Gendry to lean over the reception wall in front of her, “Both actually. Most nights are pretty tame. We do our best to keep everyone safe and the place in one piece come morning.”

“While I appreciate what you guys do around here, I can take care of myself just fine thank you.”

Gendry laughs nervously at her tenacity, “I wasn’t trying to imply…”

She cuts him off, “I know you weren’t, just stating a fact is all.” 

It’s then before Gendry can respond, that Shireen makes her way back to the desk with two to go cups in hand catching the end of their conversation, “Is she on her ‘I can handle myself because I’m a strong independent woman’ kick again?”

Gendry laughs as Shireen hands Arya her cup, “Something like that. I need to finish my round on this floor, don’t hesitate to page me if you need anything.”

He steps away from the counter, “Shireen, good to see you as always. And it was nice to meet you Arya. I have a feeling you two are going to keep my nights interesting from now on.”

He walks away leaving the girls alone for the first time since Arya has officially spoken to her friend’s cousin, “Why did that comment seem like it was directed more to you rather than the both of us?”

Arya shrugs her shoulders as nonchalantly as possible while sipping her coffee and hiding a smile underneath the rim of her cup.

***

Three weeks into their new schedules, Arya and Shireen have fallen into a comfortable routine. They alternate who drives them to work, figuring car pooling is the best way to go unless one or the other had something to do either before or after their shift ends at six in the morning. They take care of patients while learning the charts of the news ones they know will be settling into their floor soon. Gendry and Anguy make their rounds of checking out the girls’ floor and workstation about five times total throughout their simple eight-hour shift. It’s been quiet and uneventful to say the least. Arya loves her patients and co workers, security included although when Gendry is around they don’t get to talk for very long and even then it’s only been a casual _how are you_ or _do you need anything_ or a chat about the weather or something funny that happened before he started his shift at 10pm.

She’s finding it hard to enjoy the two hours she has before she knows Gendry arrives, opting to keep her eyes peeled for him when she knows it’s after ten and he’s around the hospital somewhere. Her heart flutters in her chest when she sees or hears someone walking down the hall and each time it’s not him, she can’t hide the sullen expression on her face when she isn’t met with his blue eyes.

But when he does finally come by, it’s not like she can do anything but listen to the own sound of her erratic heartbeat at his close proximity and babble about work related nonsense until he’s gone once again. One of these days she won’t let his presence affect her in such a way and she’ll actually bring up a topic for a decently long conversation that’s not about the weather or her patients.

Just after midnight on the last shift of the week, Arya is already completely drained two hours into the night. She’s going over patient charts on the computer when she hears a slight disturbance come from the far end of the hall. She walks around the corner and sees nothing except a flickering light of the illuminating ‘exit’ sign leading to the stairwell.

Just as she steps around to reenter the nurse’s station, Shireen comes back from checking on a patient on the opposite end of the floor, appearing at the opposite end of the nurse’s station.

“Joan’s got quite the mouth on her to say the least…”

Shireen’s sentence is cutoff by the sound of the stairwell door slamming open and hurried footsteps slamming on the tiled floor down the hall, the same one Arya just checked on moments ago.

In a split second they see someone go running by, a mop of curly hair carrying a CPR dummy under each arm followed closely by Gendry on his heels.

The girls exchange looks, “Was that?”

Arya nods in bewilderment, “Rickon stealing rescue Annie and Gendry chasing him, yea.”

They jump up instantly and turn the corner just in time to see Rickon and the dummies clear the stairwell with Gendry missing him by an inch.

“Should we do something?”

Arya sighs and lowers her head, “Whatever my dumbass brother has gotten himself into is on him.”

They sit down and laugh about what they just witnessed when not even two minutes later the phone rings and Arya answers it warily, “Hello?”

“Arya? Can you please come down to the security office? Do you know where it is?” Gendry says reluctantly from the other end of the phone.

“On the first floor by the south entrance, yeah, got it. I’m on my way.”

She hangs up and Shireen gives her an apologetic smile, “I’ll be back. Maybe.”

It takes her about three minutes to make it down to the office and after knocking twice on the door, Gendry opens it slowly and ushers her inside. She walks in to find Rickon sitting in between two CPR dummies with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face, presumably because he wasn’t planning on getting caught.”

What she doesn’t expect to find is Theon Greyjoy with him, “Rickon, Theon, what the actual fuck?”

She stands next to Gendry who is sitting at a table with about ten small CCTVs switching frames for different cameras throughout the hospital.

“I saw Mr. Stark here on the CCTV sneaking into the classroom for med students and walk out with those two.” He points to the dummies in between her brother and Rickon’s grimace slowly turns into a proud smirk.

“And this one,” he points to Theon who looks like he’s going to be sick, knowing he got caught and might be in deep shit, “I saw pacing around outside waiting for him. Mr. Stark said you were his sister and you worked here. I figured it was better to call you than the police just yet until we sorted this out.”

Arya gives Gendry a grateful smile before she pinches the bridge of her nose as she speaks, “Why the fuck were you two stealing rescue Annie’s?”

Rickon’s face splits into a wide grin and sits up a little higher, “They have names?!”

Arya slaps him on the arm, “That’s not the fucking point here. Why were you stealing them?”

Her youngest brother of only fourteen sits back against the wall in and explains his reasoning in a hurry, “Okay, well the other day we took Robb and Jon to see the new _It_ remake and well let’s just say they were scared shitless of Pennywise, so me and Theon thought it would be funny to get a couple of these guys and dress them up as the clown and then stick them in their rooms to scare them and record it for the internet, but mom told me I could buy any off the internet. Do you know how expensive these things are, like five hundred each, that’s insane!”

Arya’s tone comes out almost in a panic, “Yes, I know how much they are, that’s also how I know how much trouble you can get into for stealing them dumbass.”

Rickon looks pained, same as Theon who remains silent, “You’re not gonna tell mom are you? Or the cops?!”

Arya looks at her brother pointedly, “I’m not telling mom, you are. And as far as the police go, well that’s up to Gendry.”

She turns to Gendry then and waits for his response, “I think we can just say this was all a big misunderstanding. I’ll let it go, but I don’t want either of you in here trying another stunt like that. Besides, I don’t think Arya will let you live this down anytime soon. And judging by the look on your friend’s face here, your mother is probably a force to be reckoned with.”

Theon gulps audibly and goes pale while Arya laughs loudly, “That she is. Now go home, both of you. Theon, make sure he gets home safely or you’re going to have to deal with more than just Catelyn Stark.”

Theon shakes his head in agreed acknowledgement and they all head outside into the cool March air. Arya watches as Theon and Rickon drive out of the parking lot and she heads back inside with Gendry.

“I um, I’m sorry about that. He’s always been a troublemaker. And Theon’s no better. Thank you for not getting them in too much trouble. I promise once they deal with my mother, you can rest assured nothing like that will happen ever again.”

She realizes Gendry is walking her to the elevator now, “Well at least I had an excuse to talk to you again. And not about your work this time.”

He gives her a bright smile as she gets on the elevator and for the life of her, she forgot how to actually form coherent words.

To keep from babbling again, she only smiles in return as the elevator doors close in front of her and Gendry continues to smile at her from the other side all the way up until she can no longer see him.

Once the doors close and she’s alone, she can’t help but to smile brightly at how happy he seemed to have another chance to talk to her, even if it was about her brother attempting to steal hospital equipment. On one hand she should silently thank Rickon for what he did and what seems to be resulting from it, on the other hand, she’s definitely going to kill him next time she sees him.

***

That night changed the atmosphere for them dramatically. Arya no longer finds it difficult to talk to him, and Gendry finds ways to continue a conversation even when it feels close to ending. The flirting and the banter are thicker than ever, and they have to try constantly to not let it show when they’re in the company of others considering HR’s strict no dating policy. Sure, it’s just harmless flirting, but a wrong look from the wrong person could send a tip to their bosses and they could be in the deep end in no time.

Their attraction to each other is clear as day, she’s always finding her eyes lingering in his blue ones or on his muscles and he’s winking and staring her down like there’s no tomorrow. She feels the heat deep in her core whenever he’s around and the fact that it’s against the rules makes it that much harder to resist the temptation of finding out exactly what his lips taste like and feel against hers.

Two months into indirectly working and flirting_, _albeit innocently side by side with Gendry, she finds herself face to face with him outside of the hospital for the very first time since they’ve met.

She thought she was attracted to him in his security guard clothes, that _that_ look could possibly be the best thing on him with all the black showing his muscles, she thought wrong. Oh, so very wrong.

Seeing him in his causal clothes, so laid back and natural is a whole other level of attraction steering her toward him like never before. Even in jeans and a white t shirt with a plaid long sleeved shirt over it at seven in the morning in the fucking grocery store makes her heart hammer in her chest like she’s an adolescent crushing on an older boy in high school again.

How is it possible he can look that good without even trying and here she is looking like a train wreck in old sweats and a graphic t shirt?

She realizes now she should have packed better clothes in her after work bag and she makes a mental note to start doing so from now on in case something like this were to ever happen again. Not that she’s that lucky, but still. She’s cursing herself for not trying harder to make an effort with her appearance outside work.

She doesn’t know how long she stands there and stares while holding onto her cart, but it’s when he catches her eye, smiles, and walks toward her that she knows she needs to pull herself together for fear of embarrassing herself in front of the object of her affection. Fuck, that’s really not a good road to be going down.

She tucks a lose hair behind her ear and attempts to stand there as carefree as possible, “Oh hey.”

“Hey yourself.” He stands there in front of her with his hands in his pants pockets and awkwardly balances himself on the heels of his feet. How is him being awkward as fuck still so damn cute?

“So, do you come here often?” He smiles widely at here and she rolls her eyes at his failed attempt of humoring her.

She begins pushing her cart through the store assuming he’ll follow, and thankfully he does, “Does that line actually get you anywhere?”

“Yes. It seems to be getting me the pleasure of walking through this store with you.”

She throws things she needs into the cart as she passes them, “Seems more like stalking to me. I mean you don’t even have anything to buy, you’re just following me like a lost puppy.”

“A cute lost puppy though, right?” He smiles so widely, the wrinkles beside his eyes crinkle and it’s the cutest thing she thinks she’s ever seen.

She rolls her eyes again, but the smile she wears gives her answer away, “If you say so.”

He continues to follow her throughout the store and even though he’s focused on her and their conversations, he’s also very attentive to his surroundings and the people nearby, an obvious habit that comes with the territory of being in security she supposes.

After she has everything, she planned on buying when she came in here, she realizes they’ve been walking around aimlessly for hours now talking about everything, neither one of them wanting to part from the other. 

But no one else has noticed, so she assumes no harm done, she’s about to tell him she really needs to get going when he stops as they come across an employee, “That guy over there is about to steal from you. He’s going to stuff those batteries into his pants pockets.”

The employee looks back at him with a dumbfounded expression before walking over to the man in question, presumably hoping to scare him away with a confrontation by asking him if he needs help with anything.

“You’re really good at that.” They’ve stopped near the front now as he looks at her with a shy smile, “So how’d you get into working security anyway?”

He looks nervous but he answers anyway, “I used to be a soldier actually. Years ago. When I got out, I wanted to put those skills to good use by still helping people in a way, but with less violence. I was in private security for a while, bodyguard to some rich folks. Stayed with that longer than I should have, I just got tired of that lifestyle, so I figured a security team who hospitals and museums employ was an easy way to go.”

As they’re waiting in line for her to checkout, she realizes he still hasn’t gotten what he came in here for.

“What about you? Why nursing?”

She moves up with the flow of the line, “I like helping people too. I’ve always been a people person and I really like blood, so I figured it was perfect for me.”

He laughs at her response and she can’t help but to join in. They stay silent while she checks out and he walks her out to her car, “Weren’t you in there for something?”

She’s in her car now with the door propped open so she can still talk to him, “I was. But honestly, I can’t remember the reason, I kind of forgot as soon as I saw you. Must not have been that important.”

He smiles at her and she hopes he can’t hear how loud her heart is beating in her chest for it’s the _only_ fucking thing she can hear at the moment.

He holds the top of the door frame and says a shy, “Until next time, Arya,” before shutting her door and walking away.

Is he expecting to see her again outside of the hospital? Oh, she’s totally fucked now.

***

Two weeks go by after their impromptu meeting outside of work, and the flirting starts to get a little more intense than before their grocery store walk through.

The sexual tension is as palpable as ever and it takes everything in her to not jump his bones every time, he comes up to the fourth floor for his round. She knows he feels it to because that same desire is reflected back in his blue irises with every lingering gaze upon the other.

There’s no way Shireen hasn’t noticed, and Arya assumes she’s just giving them the ignorance to their indiscretions that they desire. Ignorance is bliss after all.

It’s four am when Arya feels herself start to drift off at the nurse’s station, only brought back to life by the slamming of a book on the desk in front of her, the same trick teachers use in school to wake their sleeping students, “What the fuck, Shireen? You’re going to wake the patients.”

“They’re fine Arya, but you’re not. Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

Arya puts her head down on her folded arms on the desk, muffling her voice, “But I’m so tired. I just want to sleeeeeeep.”

Shireen walks over to the radio they have playing softly in the background and changes the song to **_Wannabe by the Spice Girls_**, much to Arya’s amusement.

“Come on, get your pretty ass up, we’re doing this.”

The familiar tune starts playing as Shireen drags Arya out of her chair and begins lip singing dramatically.

Arya laughs as they fall into the steps they once made up and danced to religiously to the beat of the song, both completely in sync with the other as they dance around the empty hall, singing and dancing, and laughing playfully with one another.

Still dancing and never missing a beat, she laughs when Gendry and Anguy walk up and catch the girls having a little bit of fun, clapping with amusement when the song is over.

They sit down breathlessly while still giggling with the fun they’re having, “I can’t believe you made me do that.”

Shireen laughs at her roommate with a satisfied grin on her face, “But it worked didn’t it? You just needed a boost to wake up.”

Gendry leans on the back side of the station closest to Arya, folding his arms across his chest and leans in so only she can hear, “You know, I could have thought of _different_ ways to wake you up.” He adds a subtle wink to the end of his sentence and the heat starts flowing to all the right places in her body, making her a tad bit uncomfortable in her scrubs.

Once Shireen and Anguy are within hearing distance, he regains his composure and changes the subject, or rather starts a new one for their prying ears, “Scooby Doo?”

Arya gets lost in his eyes for a moment, “Huh?”

He nods down to the scrubs she’s wearing, white with the characters of Scooby-Doo, “Oh, yeah Mrs. Sanderson in 406 loves the show and she’s a little on the irritable side these days so I thought it would make her smile and be a good conversation starter.”

She smiles sheepishly, in return getting a very charming grin from Gendry, “That’s sweet of you.”

Shireen rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically, “Good for her, now she’s only nice to Arya and still mean to the rest of us.”

Arya sticks her tongue out at her friend with a smile while the guys laugh at their exchange. _This_, she thinks, _couldn’t get any better_. Oh, how she’s wrong about that too.

***

Arya and Shireen arrive at the hospital the next night, a quiet Thursday and the end of their work week, on time as usual but are stopped short upon stepping onto the fourth floor and seeing the night shift weekend nurse along with their boss, the head of the nursing department, an unlikely occurrence for this late in the day.

She keeps her voice calm to cool the nerves rattling her brain, “Ms. Mordane, is everything alright?” 

The older woman smiles politely, “Ah, Ms. Stark. Just the person I wanted to see. There’s been a scheduling mishap. Ms. Heddle will be taking over your shift tonight with Ms. Baratheon. You get the night off. I apologize, I thought it was printed on the schedule you received. I’ll credit you for tonight’s hours since you showed up for work. Unless you would rather have credited vacation hours instead?”

Arya smiles shyly, she wasn’t expecting to have a night off, “Vacation hours would be fine, thank you.”

“Very well then, have a good night, ladies.” She stalks off leaving the three alone as Arya waves off Shireen with a mouthed, ‘I’m sorry,’ as she heads towards the employee locker room, eager to get out of her scrubs and into her regular clothes, not really sure what to do with her newly acquired night off.

She pulls her bag out of the locker she frequently uses and sets the bag down on the bench, opting to change very quickly right there since the place is empty and she won’t be too long.

She slips out of her top and pants before pulling her blue jeans on and as she’s zipping them up, her hands freeze as she hears someone enter. Before she can register that she’s standing out in the open half naked, the figure appears in front of her and her jaw subtly drops instantly.

Gendry sees her standing there in only a bra and jeans, and she watches as his eyes dilate with pure lust before he collects himself, “I uh, sorry. I just forgot my jacket in my locker when l left this morning.”

She’s not as uncomfortable as one would be and it thrills her to no end how right it feels to stand before him like this. She watches as he fumbles with a nearby locker, pulling the jacket on over his broad shoulders quickly. He’s in regular clothes again, jeans and biker boots with a simple grey cotton shirt that seems to make his blue eyes even bluer, if that’s even possible.

She smiles at him before throwing her simple black v neck on over her shoulders, “Well I came in tonight prepared to work, but instead I got kicked out.”

Gendry face contorts into what she can only figure as _hope_, “Uh, really. What happened?”

She slips on her shoes and closes the locker behind her, “Just a schedule error, got the night off and a few extra vacation hours for the inconvenience.”

She doesn’t miss his expression morph from hope to disappointment, “Oh, well, that’s great I guess.”

He turns to leave but she closes the distance between them and grabs his arm for him to turn around to face her. Arya has no idea where this brazenness is coming from, but the look of hope he just had is giving her a little hope of her own, “Hey, do you want to go get a drink or something? I wasn’t expecting to have all this free time tonight and I kinda don’t want to go home alone since Shireen is still here.”

Gendry rubs the back of his neck before running a hand through his fluffy hair and God does, she want to do the same, “I don’t know, if someone…”

Realization dawns on her at his hesitation, “We’re friends, right? Nothing HR can do about a couple of friends going out for drinks.”

He smiles at her and they’re so close she can feel the heat radiating off his toned body, “Yeah, sure, why not. But maybe we should drive separately, just in case.”

“Right.”

“Where’d you have in mind?”

“Umm, what about that place across town off the interstate, you know the one?”

Gendry smiles as he heads for the door, leaving enough space so they’re not walking out together, “I do. See you there.”

For once in a very long time, she’s grateful she shaved her legs recently and she laughs at herself for even thinking about how that could make a difference tonight.

***

She arrives at the small bar called ‘venue ten’ about twenty minutes after leaving the hospital and she’s happy to find Gendry waiting for her by his car when she gets there.

He walks over to where she parks and steps beside the car to open her door, “Hi.”

She smiles at the simple gesture, “Hi.”

They walk in together and find the place isn’t as busy as it normally is when she’s there, but then again, it has been awhile since she was there last, so maybe it’s not nearly as popular as it once was.

The find an empty booth aligned on the back wall, the lighting more intimate, or maybe it’s just the current company she’s in, but either way, she doesn’t mind at all.

Arya lays her bag down on the empty seat next to her left side while Gendry slides in on the right, keeping little distance between them as the waitress comes up to take their drink order.

Once she leaves, Arya looks around and shifts in her seat when her eyes land on a couple of guys she knows, ones she once called friends back in her regular status days at the small bar.

She gives them a polite wave when they see her sitting with Gendry, only waving back and making no move to walk up to say hello.

“Friends of yours?” Gendry whispers in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“Something like that.”

Even though she doesn’t hint that it’s not something she wants to dwell on, he thankfully doesn’t pursue the topic when the waitress returns with their drinks and sets them down on the marble cherry table in front of them.

He takes a drink and then sets it down before turning in the seat to face her more fully, “You don’t think Shireen has noticed all the flirting, has she?”

Arya feigns surprise, “Flirting? Is that what we’ve been doing? And here I thought I was just being friendly.” She shrugs nonchalantly as he laughs beside her.

With his arm draped on the back of the booth, almost encircling her closer to him, he leans in ever so slightly, “I’ve seen you be _friendly_; I hope you don’t act the same way you do with me with your patients miss Stark? And here I thought I was special.” She holds his gaze as his eyes trail from her lustful grey ones, down to her lips and then back up again.

Fuck, what is he doing to her? This is wrong, she knows it. They could both lose their jobs, but why does it feel so _right_?

She closes her eyes and sighs into him before going back to her forgotten drink.

Gendry does the same before relaxing into his seat, “You know this isn’t going to happen right? It can’t because we could both get fired, Arya.”

She shakes her head in agreement, a smile playing mischievously on her lips, “Of course, whatever you say.”

Gendry narrows his eyes at her skeptically, his own smile forming, “Why do I get the feeling you don’t believe me and are going to disregard all of my objections?”

Arya brings her drink to her lips but hesitates in drinking, “Because I don’t and I am.”

She drinks under his gaze and he shakes his head in amusement at her relentlessness, “You’re impossible.”

She matches the intensity of his eyes on hers, “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me this isn’t going to happen.”

His eyes never faulter, “This isn’t going to happen.”

She leans while keeping her eyes locked on his, “You see, I hear the words you’re saying, but there’s no conviction behind them. Your eyes tell a different story. You don’t even believe the words you’re saying.”

She keeps her stance as he challenges her, “Right. Well if that’s what you want, maybe we should just leave right now.”

He sighs heavily, “I suppose we should.”

After a small argument, she reluctantly agrees to let him pay for their drinks before he walks her to her car, although the last time he did, there wasn’t as much sexual tension as there is now and it’s killing her. But she’s not giving up that easily.

“Could you uh, maybe sit with me for a while, I’m not comfortable driving yet after my drink?”

He doesn’t need to answer, as he’s already climbing in the passenger seat of her car and makes himself comfortable to just sit with her for the time being while she’s sobering up to drive herself home.

Once they’re both inside she pushes her seat back and relaxes into it, “Thanks.”

If she’s honest with herself, she’s more than capable of driving herself home, she just needed an excuse to delay them going their separate ways, and it seems to be working like a charm.

She tilts her head to the side just enough to meet his eyes and what she sees makes her heart rate increase tenfold. He’s staring back at her like she’s the most precious thing his eyes have ever had the pleasure of staring into.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Arya smiles lazily as she continues to stare at him, making him uncomfortable with lust under her gaze. He’s stubborn, but she can be too. She’s not leaving here until she gets what she wants, his lips on hers, and maybe a little more if she really wants to try her luck.

“What’re you doing?” Arya watches as he blushes ever so lightly under the intensity of her eyes on his.

She shrugs her shoulder lightly, “Nothing, just looking at you.”

He laughs and stares out into the darkened night, “Well stop.”

“Why?” Grey locked on blue, never faltering.

“Because it’s not helping my self-control.”

“Why?” She tries and fails to subdue her smile from appearing.

“You know why.” He stares back at her, giving her a look that tells her that her question was dumb as fuck.

“I thought you said you didn’t want this.”

He lets out an exasperated huff of air, “I never said that.”

She keeps her eyes locked on his as he does the same, staring him down until he gives in. She knows the power of her beautiful grey trademark eyes and she’s not afraid to use it to her advantage and judging by the low groan he releases; she knows it’s working.

Eyes never leaving his, she bites her bottom lip and his jaw clenches, “Don’t fucking do that.”

“Do what?”

She bites her lip again and raises an eyebrow slightly, “What am I doing, Gendry?”

It’s like they’re in the fight of their lives, not only to keep their eyes locked on the other, never wanting to be the first one to break, but also to keep their willpower intact, to keep themselves from going down that dangerous path.

His blue eyes darken while holding hers and she can feel how close he is to giving in. She runs her tongue lecherously over her bottom lip and that does it. He closes the distance between them, grabbing the back of her head roughly, pulling her closer to him until his lips crash on hers and she loses all thoughts of how wrong this is.

She runs her tongue over his upper lip until his mouth opens and lets her fully inside, their tongues battling for dominance as the kiss intensifies into a fiery inferno neither of them knowing how to quench.

She grabs a fist full of his shirt, needing to be as close to him as possible.

He pulls back, and with his hand still firmly twisted into the hair on the back of her head, he leans his forehead on hers and speaks in a shaky, lust filled broken voice, “Start the fucking car, Arya.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is a fucking beast. Thanks to Raniyah giving me a deadline I so desperately needed, I got my shit together and wrote about 7k words in one night. So yeah, I'm out.
> 
> If you liked the first pg-13 part and don't like a heavy, heavy dose of smut, I suggest you turn back now. Sorry to disappoint. I'm totally not sorry, enjoy you filthy hoes.

“Start the fucking car, Arya.”

“And where are we going?” Her breath hitches with every word and it’s too hard to concentrate when he’s ravishing her neck with wet kisses, stopping only long enough to answer her question.

“Preferably somewhere with a bed.”

She starts the engine but turns to kiss him passionately, eliciting a mumbled ‘_fuck_’ from his kiss swollen lips before she puts the car in reverse.

As she pulls out of her parking spot, not caring at all they’re leaving his behind, he continues to caress and kiss every inch of open skin he can reach, “Your roommate’s not home, remember?”

Fuck, he’s right, thank God for Shireen getting night shift and for her night off. He’s doing a number on her neck and she’s finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open and on the road. If he keeps going like this, she’s going to have to wear a damn turtleneck the rest of the weekend and she fucking _hates _turtlenecks.

“Don’t fucking do that.” She mocks his same words earlier back to him, although she really doesn’t want him to stop, and she’s sure he didn’t want her to either before they pulled out of the parking lot. 

He smiles beside her shoulder, pulling her sleeve down slightly so he can kiss the bare skin under it, “Do what?” A kiss to her shoulder, and then he puts his wet lips back on her pulse point, “What am I doing, Arya?”

“You’re going to make me wreck this car and then we’re both going to be fucked in more ways than one.” Her voice breaks again, and she sees his smug grin from the corner of her eye. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and she loves it more than anything that’s ever happened between them. Months of banter and flirting has led to this, and it’s sure to be well worth the wait. 

He’s closer now, his entire body leaning over the center console, and she feels his hand slide under her shirt and over the sensitive skin on her stomach. His muscled hand is a little cold, but it’s warming her up faster than she can drive this car back to her apartment.

“Do you want me to stop?” His mouth is right on her ear now and he bites her earlobe gently after his question, resulting in a desired moan to escape her lips and her body to hum with pleasure in her seat, the fabric in her jeans soaked with her arousal.

“No, don’t ever fucking stop.” She’s speeding now and breaking dozens of traffic laws, but she couldn’t care less. It’s the middle of the night, hardly a soul around and she’s already less than three minutes away from her bed and his hands on her body.

She picks up speed and closes the small distance in less time than it should have taken her, but they’re in one piece and didn’t cause any accidents, so she doesn’t let it bother her because the only thing she can think about is Gendry’s now warm hand in hers as she leads him up the stairs and inside where her bed is waiting.

Once inside, she makes no move to turn on any lights before locking the door back and dragging him into her room.

She closes her bedroom door and is immediately thrown on her unmade bed by Gendry who in turn climbs in on top of her, his body pressed against hers lightly, and she can feel his growing erection straining in his jeans from their tryst in the car on the ride over no doubt. To know she can make him hard like that, by just using her eyes and staring him down until he gives in makes her buzz with pleasure and a confidence that she’s never felt before.

She brings his face down to hers so she can plunge her to tongue into his mouth as his hands find her hips, pulling her closer to him as he lifts her up and removes her shirt before taking off his own and throwing them both across the room, although she believes they didn’t it make it farther than the edge of her bed.

“You’re sure?” He’s so sincere in asking if this is something that she wants that her heart starts beating erratically in her chest, both from the lust and anticipation of what’s about to happen and from the growing feelings of attachment that’s sure to result from it.

She nods in confirmation, “Yes.”

He smiles as he grabs the waistband of her jeans and pulls her even closer, both her legs nestled around his hips as he unbuttons her pants and pulls them down her legs slowly, eyes taking in every inch of newly exposed skin.

After he discards her of her jeans, leaving her under him in only her underwear, he freezes above her as realization dawns on him, “I uhh, I don’t have protection.”

Shit. She realizes she doesn’t either, “I don’t either. But I’m clean.”

“Me too.” He says matter-of-factly, not wanting her to think less of him.

“And I’m on the pill. Well shot, actually, but it’s all the same.” She doesn’t miss the look of confusion across his features and she laughs in amusement at his blissful ignorance, “It’s a shot of birth control you only have to have every three months.” 

He leans down to pepper her with wet kisses down her chest and stomach and wastes no time in relieving himself of the rest of his clothes as his naked body leans into hers as she sits up ever so slightly to unclasp her bra, revealing herself more fully than before.

He takes one of her breasts into his mouth causing a shiver to run down her spine and her body to reflexively arch into him while moaning his name. 

His tongue swirls around her nipple as his free hand squeezes her other one in delightful ecstasy before both of his hands trail down to her hips, eager to remove the only remaining fabric, “We really shouldn’t be doing this.”

She can’t mask the disappointment from her face, knowing it gives away exactly how she feels at hearing that, at hearing she’s probably not worth him taking this kind of risk for, “But that’s not going to stop me. You’re incredible Arya, and very much worth getting fired over.”

She watches as his eyes darken with lust as he pulls down the black lacey fabric until there’s nothing stopping him from sheathing himself fully inside of her until the pleasure becomes unbearable. 

His mouth finds hers once more as his fingers circle her clit, building up her wetness more than ever before his hand is on his throbbing cock, guiding himself into her slowly causing her to growl with pleasure. Her walls clench around his impressive erection resulting in an even louder moan to escape her lips, “_Fuck_!”

As her body adjusts to his size, never having someone like him before, she encourages him to keep going and God does she never want him to stop. He buries his face in the crook of her neck as she spreads her legs wider, wrapping one of her calves around his back urging him to keep going until he can’t go anymore.

“God, Arya. You’re so tight. _Fuck_. You feel amazing.”

He pulls out slowly until only the tip of his cock is remaining inside her before he pushes back in and finds a steady, pleasurable rhythm, albeit too slowly for her liking and patience and she tells him as much.

She wraps her hands around his neck as his thrusts increase in speed and the look in his eyes is the most delicious thing she’s ever witnessed. She pulls him further into her as her nails scratch and trail along his back and her other is gripping the muscles on his shoulder for dear life, “Fuck. _Fuck me_, harder.”

She feels him groan as he picks up speed even more, sweat drowning them both in their own lust filled desires, nothing but the sound of skin on skin and she knows they’re both close to the edge and she wants so desperately to drag this out for as long as she can but it’s when Gendry kisses the top of her head and tells her he’s close to coming, she feels herself tip over the edge as her thighs convulse around his torso with her orgasm, which in turn sends him over the edge with her as he removes his cock from inside her just in time to spill his seed all over her sweat slicked stomach, something unneeded and yet she feels as if he’s wanted to do that for a very long time by the look in his eyes he gives her as he does. 

She throws her head back against the pillow but makes no room to remove her legs from tightly around him, too focused on her rapid breathing to have any control over the rest of her body, “How long have you been waiting to do that? To _mark_ me?”

“Too fucking long.”

Gendry remains between her legs sitting on his calves as he too tries to regain his composure, “Can you believe I already want to do that again?”

She laughs as he leans over to grab her T-shirt from the edge of the bed, some of their clothing not having quite made it to the floor like she assumed, and uses it to wipe the pearl splatter of himself off her stomach before balling it up and tossing it to the corner of the room, landing on the floor just adjacent to her already full laundry basket.

She smiles at him as she throws an arm over her forehead, “Then what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Arya sits up in an instant and pushes him on his back, straddling him as she leans down to crash her lips against his, “You really don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

She runs her thumb over the crinkle in the corner of his eye, his eyes never leaving her lips and she can already feel his erection growing for her once more, “Care to enlighten me then?”

She hums complacently, dragging her nails down his chest, relinquishing in the feel of the hair underneath her fingertips, “With pleasure.”

She lifts herself up on one knee, forcing her body to tilt to the side so she can place his pulsating cock at her entrance, pumping him a few times for good measure as his hands go to her hips, fingers digging into the skin as she slowly maneuvers him inside of her, successfully filling her to the core.

Arya smiles in smug satisfaction as she watches his eyes turn a lustful shade of blue, slamming his head back into her mattress as she begins to ride him tenderly, almost torturing him with the carefulness of dragging out his pleasure at an agonizingly slow pace.

She watches him as she picks up the rhythm of her hips ever so slightly, causing him to look at her with wide eyes at her teasing, which in turn causes her to subconsciously bite her lower lip as he groans in both annoyance and adoration.

His hands find her breasts as she rides him, thumbs tracing circling patters on her hard nipples and she swears she’s never felt anything better. He lifts himself from the bed as his mouth finds her nipple, sucking and licking the pink until it’s a shade or two darker, no doubt leaving his mark of proof of their love making. She finds her fingers scrapping his back again, softer and slower this time, loving the way he moans in approval at the contact of her nails tracing his sensitive skin, every inch of them on fire ready to explode at any second.

She heightens her pace, riding him like the stubborn bull he is, as he lifts his hips upwards meeting her ride and thrust for thrust until they’re both close to their anticipated release.

As their tempo increases, both itching for that sweet orgasmic bliss, Gendry grabs a fist of Arya’s hair and _pulls hard_ and she laughs at the excitement and the feeling of submission it brings her, something she never wants to _not_ have the opportunity to feel from him ever again.

As they ride towards the end, she pulls his lips to hers, her tongue battling for control, the smell of sex engulfing her bedroom as he whispers only to her, “I’m so close, Arya. _Fuck_.”

She leans her forehead against his with empathy, feeling the same euphoria that he feels, “_Come with me_.”

She adores the feeling of her words sending him to topple over the edge, coming inside of her with one final thrust and a loud scream of her name on his lips. As his body hums and convulses inside of her, she too drowns in her own orgasm, body and head tilting back as her thighs shake uncontrollably between him, squeezing tight as she comes harder than she ever has before. 

She falls back and grips the sheets in both hands as she tries to take control over her breathing as Gendry lays down next to her, attempting to do the same.

Gendry lays sprawled across her bed in all his naked glory, sweat dripping from every inch of exposed skin, glistening in the soft glow of the moonlight shining through the window, “Are you as happy as I am you got kicked out of work tonight?”

With her breathing somewhat slowed to a normal rhythm, she turns on her side, propping her head up with an elbow digging into the sheets, “More. Definitely more.”

He laughs whole heartedly as he throws an arm over his vibrating chest, content in reveling in the aftermath of finally scratching that itch that’s been gnawing at them both since the very beginning.

Keeping their usual routine of staying up all night to be able to sleep all day, they spend the next few hours of darkness naked in bed talking about everything, comfortable in each other’s presence, forgoing clothes for the remainder of their time spent together.

Arya tells him stories of her childhood with her siblings in Winterfell, from Bran’s accident that left him paralyzed to her and her sister’s growing friendship from a rocky childhood as fragile enemies.

Gendry tells her of his short time spent with his mother before she died when he was a teenager, thus being taken in by Davos and then joining the military after he turned eighteen. When he got out of the military, he attempted to find his birth father, to no avail, but did end up finding a biological sister that was also looking for her long-lost family.

Gendry and Mya remain close, and about a year ago he moved in with her and her three children who had just lost their father in a tragic car accident.

“She was a mess, trying to take care of the kids and keep her job. The bills just kept piling up and she was in over her head, being a widow and a single mother. We knew the lawsuit would take a long time to be sorted out, so I just knew it would be best if I moved in and helped her out until she got the settlement money and could relax a little.” He traces his fingers along the curve of her bare hip, and it makes her tingle in all the right places, she ignores it in favor of listening to his story. The more he tells her, the more she realizes she wants to know _everything_ there is to know about him and his life outside of his work.

“It’s been easier than I thought, one of the reasons I asked for night shift actually. I get off work in time to get the kids up and get them ready and on the school bus while Mya heads to work and then when I wake up, they’re getting off the bus and Mya’s home and we all have dinner before I tell them goodnight and head off to work.”

She sighs lightly, adoration clear in her smile at his words, “That’s amazing, Gendry. Really. I can’t imagine how hard that was for your sister.”

“We have a pretty good thing going. I get to help out my sister and spend some time with my nieces and nephew.”

His hand stills on the bed in front of her and she takes it in hers, fingers ever intertwining with his absentmindedly, “I bet they adore you. You’re pretty amazing.”

She’s falling for him; she knows it and she knows it’s a dangerous path for them to go down. Not only could they both lose their jobs, she suspects his sister won’t be keen on the idea of him putting his job on the line, a job that her family relies on, something that could strain their relationship indefinitely if she were to find out. She thinks it’s possible for Mya to find out about Arya, but just not where Arya _works_.

“Me? Have you seen _you_?!” He looks mildly offended she doesn’t realize how amazing she is, and his words make her blush profusely.

He leans into kiss her and she returns it for a fleeting moment before her phone chimes on her nightstand, indicating a text from Shireen.

_You up? I’m off and bringing breakfast. – S_

She doesn’t realize its already morning until she sees the time displayed across her phone indicating it’s about the time her shift ends.

“Shit! You have to go, Shireen’s gonna be home any minute and she can’t see you here.”

“Fuck, the kids will be up soon and expect me to be there.”

They both jump out of bed to hastily get dressed in a messy fashion, both laughing at the predicament they’ve found themselves in.

Clad in a t-shirt and yoga shorts, she walks Gendry to the door with a lazy smile and once they reach the foyer of her apartment, their eyes widen at what they’ve both seemed to have forgotten in their passion fueled night together, Gendry’s car is still at the bar.

“Fuck, I’ll get an Uber to take me straight home and then another one to get my car later.”

She opens the door and almost pushes him outside, “There’s a laundry mat around the corner, just hide out there and tell them that’s where you’ll be. Shireen won’t see you there.”

“On it.”

Arya stops him as he heads for the stairs, “Wait, give me your phone.” She takes his phone from him and hurries to punch in her number and hit send before ending the call, so he’ll be able to save her number, and she his.

He’s typing her name into his phone and only looks up to give Arya a searing kiss on her lips before walking down the stairs, “You know I’m not expecting this to be a one-time thing Arya Stark. It’s just starting to get good. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” He gives her a wink before disappearing out of sight as she closes the door with the giddiest smile plastered across her face before she quickly runs back to her room to shower away the smell of sex all over her body and do some now much needed laundry.

***

The weekend passes by in a blur, neither of them having the chance to see each other again and the only communication being very flirty and promise filled text messages of more time alone together in the near future.

It’s not until their next shift at the hospital Monday night that they finally get the opportunity to see each other again, and it seems their spark from the weekend is still ignited and not seeming to dissipate anytime soon, at least if Arya has her say in the matter. A quick smile and enormous butterflies in her stomach hinder her speechless as Gendry passes by her floor on his first round with Anguy, a moment that flows by much too quickly.

It’s about one am when Arya needs to check the vitals of the now only grouchy around other people, Mrs. Sanderson, leaving Shireen scowling from the nurse’s desk across the hall.

Arya puts the stethoscope in her ears before laying the diaphragm on the patient’s open gowned and slightly bare chest to check her breathing for any irregularities. Upon laying the metal on her chest, Mrs. Sanderson attempts to move it right away, earning herself a swat on the hand from her nurse, “But it’s cold!”

“Oh, hush, it’s only cold for a second before your body gets used to it. You’ve done this hundreds of times, stop fidgeting.” She rolls her eyes at Arya and lets her comply without further complaints.

“You know, I don’t let any of these other jokes talk to me like that, consider yourself lucky I let you get away with it.”

Arya smiles while listening to her calm and clear breathing, “That’s because you love me.”

Mrs. Sanderson waves her off easily, “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get a big head because of it. It’s only because you remind me of myself at your age. All fire and bite.”

Arya grins at her patient before wrapping the stethoscope around her neck once more as she looks up to find Gendry leaning against the desk in front of Shireen, both watching the exchange with happy smiles.

She sees Shireen give him a silent warning before he approaches the room she’s occupying, stopping just at the open door, “I hope she’s not giving you too much grief in here.”

Mrs. Sanderson huffs in minor annoyance, “She wishes, frankly I’m taking it too easy on her.”

Gendry turns to the elderly lady sitting up in the hospital bed, “Actually, I was talking to you.”

She turns to Arya and then back at Gendry before turning to Arya again, “I like this one. Where’ve you been hiding him?”

Arya smirks as Gendry laughs from the doorway, “What’re you in for, love?”

Arya watches as she lowers her bed back into a more comfortable position, “Kidney transplant. Apparently the one I got is no good. Bout like all these other quacks in this place. Save for this one, she’s not too bad.” Mrs. Sanderson nods to Arya and Gendry can’t help but support a proud smile on his face causing Arya to blush subtly.

Gendry gets a call on his walkie then, prompting to leave the girls alone once more as Mrs. Sanderson turns to Arya in her bed with a knowing grin of her own. Arya folds her arms across her chest in childlike defiance, “What are you looking at me like that for?”

The older lady smiles at her softly, “Oh sweetheart, you got it bad.”

Arya can’t help but to let the corners of her mouth hint at a small smile, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me girl, I am much wiser than you are. And I can tell you he’s got it just as bad. Which makes me a little mad, because that man is a fine piece of ass if you ask me.”

Arya’s jaw drops at the audacity of her words, “Okay, that’s enough ogling the help. You need to sleep. I’ll check back in on you in a few hours.”

Arya grabs the chart and heads to turn off her light and close the door, “You’re a lucky girl Ms. Stark, he looks at you the same way my Bernie looked at me.”

Arya smiles sadly as she turns off the light and closes her door slowly and quietly, remembering the stories she’s been told of Mrs. Sanderson and her late husband whom she was and still is very fond over.

She stops just at the nurse’s station, Shireen too immersed in paperwork to notice her, when she looks down the hall to see Gendry leaning against the wall with one hand up to his chest making a motion with his finger for Arya to join him where he stands.

She lays the clipboard down on the counter before casually walking down the hall to where he’s waiting.

Arya smiles at him with a certain sparkle in her eye as he grabs her wrist and pulls him flush against his chest, her eyes widening at the gesture, “Relax.”

She watches as he points up to the security camera on the ceiling behind them, “The only blind spot in this hallway is right here. Now kiss me.”

To have to be told twice would be futile, her lips already pressed firmly to his in a hungry kiss, something she’s been wanting to do since the moment he left her apartment just a few days ago.

He breaks the kiss only to rest his forehead on hers, breath heavy on her face, “God, I missed doing that.”

She smiles under his touch, both of his hands holding each side of her face, “Me too. My break is in thirty minutes. Meet me in the on-call room.” She doesn’t give him time to respond as she kisses his lips softly before heading back to Shireen down the hall.

***

After telling Shireen she’s going down to the cafeteria on her break and asking if she wants anything, she heads down the hall, making a stop in the empty on-call room as she waits for Gendry to join her. She didn’t lie to Shireen, she has every intention of making it downstairs, just after some much-needed alone time with a certain security guard first.

She waits in the darkened room by the door, nerves getting the better of her at the risk involved but also not caring even a little bit about being caught.

A few minutes after Arya told Gendry to meet her, he opens the door slowly and then closes it firmly before locking it as Arya grabs him and spins him around so she’s pressed flush against his body, grabbing his face to bring him down to her level for a kiss, burrowing her hips into his and feeling something thick in the process.

“Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?”

Gendry laughs, his breath tickling her face, “Arya, I don’t carry a ahhhhh.” She smiles triumphantly in the dark as she grabs the fabric and strokes his hard length through it causing him to squirm and buck into her hand.

His fingers twist through her hair as she keeps her hand firmly in place while walking him backwards and onto the couch in front of the window, the only dim light in the room as she works to remove her scrub bottoms, Gendry watching her with lustful delight, “Your pants aren’t going to remove themselves, stupid.”

She says matter-of-factly before removing her only remaining clothes as he registers her words and quickly works to even the playing field. It takes him a few second longer to shed himself of everything he’s wearing because of the vest and accessories the job requires him to have on him at all times, but once he’s just as naked as she is, nothing stops her from climbing on top of him as his hands engulf her fully, roaming over her bare back as their lips draw into each other’s once more.

She lifts her hips to take him fully inside of her, earning a low moan to irrupt from deep within as Gendry lays a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

“Shh, you can’t do that here, love.” Gendry matches her rhythm as he removes his hand from her mouth, only to find it sliding down her neck until he takes her breast in his palm, eliciting another moan from Arya, albeit softer this time but with even more lust than before.

“Fuck, you’re ahhmazing.” He’s having trouble enunciating his words as she rides his cock faster and faster with everything she has. She bounces on top of him as he brings his head down to her chest, burrowing his face in the center, both nearing the edge.

She brings one hand down to her clit, motioning circling patters as she brings her mouth down to his ear, licking and biting his earlobe, knowing both actions will ultimately result in them coming together, and with one more tug with her tongue, that’s exactly what they do.

She feels his cock twitch inside her, spilling himself deeply as her thighs convulse around his while she rides out her mind-numbing orgasm, with him tucked tightly in her arms.

She keeps herself glued to him as he brings them both down to lay back against the couch, “You’re going to be the death of me one of these days.”

She laughs against his chest, his limp cock still inside her, “Pretty damn good way to go.”

He smacks her ass in indication that she needs to get off him so that they can redress and get back to work before anybody gets the hint or notices that they disappeared together.

***

The first week of their night shifts together after their newfound relationship goes by all the same as that first night they snuck in the on-call room together. Butterflies in her belly from fleeting little stolen moments in a blind spot, or the bathroom, or an empty patient room, neither of them seeming to get enough of the other and by the end of the week, they’re ready to have another passion filled night like the weekend before.

Only this time around they don’t have the luxury of Arya’s empty apartment, therefore, if they want to be together, they’re going to have to be extra careful about it. And there’s the fact that while Arya only has to work Monday through Thursday nights, a set schedule she’s grown accustomed to over the past few months, Gendry is less fortunate and has a rotating schedule, leaving him working on her first night off this week.

But because she likes to tease and watch him squirm, she’ll give him a little taste of what’s to come the next time they see each other. They decided that since Mya and the kids will be leaving early Saturday morning to go to her in laws in King’s Landing for the weekend, Arya will come over after they leave and stay until they get back Sunday night, which is the next night Gendry will be working, so she’ll have to tough it out with Shireen until she sees him again Monday night at the hospital.

So, another Friday night with Shireen is all the same, catching up on chores they couldn’t get to during the week followed by a few drinks and dance sessions, leading into settling on the couch to binge a Netflix show they’ve been wanting to watch.

Arya knows that Gendry takes his break at 1am, so when the clock reaches 00:57, she decides the opportunity is knocking.

She tells Shireen she’ll be right back as her roommate makes them more drinks in their messy kitchen, and heads to her bedroom. She snaps a quick, provocative, yet classy pic of her tank top falling off her shoulder, revealing a subtle amount of her breast, the silky undergarment barely hanging on but still covering her nipple, although the peak hardness is still clear as day and she smiles smugly to herself.

_Miss you Xx_

She types the caption out with the picture and then hits send, biting her lip while holding her breath waiting for his response.

_Times like these I wish I were with you and am grateful Anguy is not standing right beside me. That is for my eyes only. Xxx_

She laughs quietly to herself not wanting Shireen to ask who she’s talking to, she really doesn’t want to have to lie to her best friend, but she feels that might be inevitable one of these days.

She takes another picture, this time with the silk fabric hanging loosely underneath her fully exposed breast. She covers herself up before typing out her text.

_And this is only for your mouth, my love. _ _😉 Xx_

She smiles as three dots appear before his response, which is just as expected.

_God dammit, Arya._

She’s having way too much fun and the power she holds in her hands is thrilling her in every way imaginable.

Arya holds off on the pictures, for now.

_What? You don’t like it? Xx_

His reply is instantaneous.

_Like it? Arya, you’re going to get me fired because I’m going to leave work in the middle of my shift just so I can come over there and fuck you senseless. _

She giggles in triumph and types out her reply.

_Soon, love. Soon. Xx_

Her heart flutters in her chest at his words and it warms her to know he’s got it just as bad as she does, fucking Mrs. Sanderson was right.

_I miss you. _ _☹_

***

After Gendry gives her the all clear to come over Saturday morning, Arya’s weekender bag is ready and she’s clad in jeans and her favorite Rolling Stones t-shirt when she leaves Shireen at their apartment with a casual ‘I’m going to spend couple days with a friend’ which isn’t exactly a lie, but it’s far enough from the truth to make her feel guilty about such a lame excuse that her best friend doesn’t believe for a second, yet decides to not push her for a better explanation.

She’s bouncing with excitement as she pulls into the driveway of the address Gendry texted to her. It’s nice, a one-story brick ranch style with a big fenced in back yard, presumably for the kids to play safely outside. She pulls her car into the driveway behind his and smiles when she sees him waiting for her on the porch by the door, his smile matching her own.

As she grabs her bag from the front seat, she closes her door and then feels Gendry running towards her car behind her. She turns around just as he grabs her waist, affirmingly lifting her off the ground and into his arms, the upper half of her body a least a foot over his head. Arya laughs as he swings her around in the yard, beaming with happiness at her arrival.

He sets her down only to tighten his grip around her waist before crashing his lips against hers, causing her to arch her back so far back, she’d surely fall over if it weren’t for his hold on her. Now this, this she can definitely get used to.

She breaks the kiss as grey meets blue, “Did you miss me?”

He smiles at her cheekily, “Maybe a little.”

She slaps him playfully in the chest as he grabs her bag and leads her inside the empty house.

She wants to look around and familiarize herself the pictures on the wall, of the place he calls home, but when he closes the door behind her and immediately attaches his body to hers, it’s a little hard to concentrate on anything else as he drops her bag by the door and uses both hands to grab her by the ass and hoists her body up around his hips, her legs locking around his back in place.

She lifts his shirt up over his head and throws it on the couch before she removes her own as he walks them back to his bedroom on the other side of the kitchen, she realizes from what little she’s seen of the house.

He opens the door and then closes it with his foot as he throws her on his bed, and damn, is it a beg bed. Easily the biggest one made, a California king, and oh how could they do some serious damage in this thing.

Since this is her usual time to be going to bed, she’s surprised to find herself not as tired as she normally is, and she knows it’s because of the man standing in front of her, blue eyes filled with lust, adoration, and a little bit of love staring back at her as he unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down her legs before throwing them to the floor.

He removes his jeans soon after, but only his jeans, and she can see his erection itching for release as he takes his time in ravishing her body, his lips trailing light kisses up her calves to her inner thigh and she _knows_, she’s undeniably soaked from his feather light touch.

She sits up all the while never removing her eyes from his as his hands yearn to touch every inch of skin, roaming over her stomach and chest as she removes her bra, tossing it to the other side of the room.

She’s propped up on the bed now, elbows digging into the mattress while he sits between her open legs, one hand roaming over her breasts while the other cups her face. She turns her cheek, reveling in the feeling of his calloused palm while his thumb traces her bottom lip.

She breaks his gaze to close her eyes in sheer pleasure as she kisses his thumb on the hand holding her face before she finds his eyes again as she takes it into her mouth, biting ever so lightly. As if it’s pure instinct, his other fingers trail her parted mouth, tongue darting over each digit before she takes his pointer finger in her mouth and begins sucking slowly.

Arya watches him closely, she watches as his eyes dilate and he drops his head back, hips in-distinctively bucking forward at the feelings she’s giving him. His navy-blue boxer briefs are a little wet in the middle and it makes her surge with pleasure knowing she’s the cause of it.

“_Fuck me_.” He manages to breath out as she sits up even more to grab his cock over the fabric, nails working over-time to cause a delighted moan to escape from his lips. He pushes her back against the bed as he removes his underwear, his bouncing cock eager and ready. She bites her bottom lip and at that, he grabs her panties in a fist, ripping the fabric down the side roughly.

Her eyes widen at the action, something so intimate and hot, she swears she’s about to come right then and there and she probably would if Gendry hadn’t wasted anymore time, thrusting his throbbing arousal deep inside her. Her eyes roll back into her head as he pounds her hard and fast, having wasted enough time with the buildup. She’s ready and she knows he is too.

A few more thrusts and they’re both toppling over the edge, he hides his face in the crook of her neck as they shake from riding out their orgasm.

Still inside her, he lifts his head up to give her a lazy smile, “Hi.”

She runs a hand through his soft dark hair, “Hi.”

“Sleep?”

“Sleep.”

***

After almost ten hours of peaceful sleep, Arya wakes slowly to Gendry still sleeping soundly beside her. As she watches his even breathing, she realizes how deeply she’s fallen for him in such a short amount of time and wishes so badly they didn’t have to hide their relationship from the rest of the world.

They decide to go out to dinner that night on what Gendry refers to as their second date, warming Arya’s heart all the same as he does every day they spend together.

It’s two in the morning when Arya decides she wants to bake cookies, so she does exactly that in Gendry’s messy kitchen. As he removes the cookies from the oven, setting them aside to cool and starts on washing the dishes they used, Arya heads back to his bedroom without a word.

She reaches the bathroom and closes the door halfway as she starts running hot water in the large round bathtub while throwing in some bubble bath she brought along with her, removing her clothes as she throws on her Spotify playlist on shuffle mode and sets it on the counter to play softly in the background.

She steps into the water and relaxes her aching body, sore limbs from their intense love making reacting to the heat instantaneously.

By the time Gendry finds her, the water has stopped, filling the tub to the brim before it went ice cold, bubbles everywhere. A Selena Gomez song starts playing and Arya’s mood changes into a playful one as Gendry leans back on the sink watching her curiously as she moves her mouth to the lyrics, bobbing her head dramatically to the beat of the music, while tossing bubbles in the air with the same drama of her singing. 

“_I’m so sick of that same old love, that shit it tears me up. I’m so sick of that same old love, my body’s had enough_.”

Gendry’s voice chimes in over the sound of the music reverberating in the small bathroom, “Sick of me, already are you?”

“Never. But I might change my mind if you aren’t naked by the time, I open my eyes.” She closes her eyes as she hears him work to remove his clothing, still humming along to the song. 

Before she can react and reopen her eyes, she laughs as she feels him step into the tub quickly, his broad body causing the water to splash over the place as he sits down in front of her.

Arya opens her eyes to find Gendry staring at her, a goofy smile across his face.

“Happy?”

“Very.”

She turns her body around in the water to fit snuggly between his thighs, leaning her head back against his chest as he wraps his arms around her small frame.

She closes her eyes in contentment before she realizes she brought a bottle of red with her for the night. She jumps up out of the water, startling Gendry in the process, “Oh, I almost forgot!”

She steps out of the tub and half ass dries herself off quickly before running back into Gendry’s bedroom in search of her bag she brought. She returns to him a moment later, bottle now open as she drinks straight from it while stepping back into the bubbly water.

She hands it to him as he eyes it over skeptically before taking a large drink and then smiling to himself at the surprise of the taste, “Not bad.”

“It’s good right? I actually have two bottles.”

He laughs as they pass the bottle back and forth, “Of course you do.”

She remembers something else as she jumps up once again, only pulling the plug along with her, “Oh! Oh, cookies!”

She wipes a few stranded bubbles from her body as she balances herself on wet feet holding the bottle of booze along with one handedly wrapping her towel around her wet naked body.

Arya barely registers Gendry laughing at her before getting out of the tub and joining her in the kitchen with his own towel wrapped around his waist, “Well that was a short bath. You needed to interrupt our relaxation for cold cookies?”

“Yes, fuck you. These are amazing.” She manages to get out her response with a mouthful of the chocolate chip cookies she and Gendry baked at two o’clock in the morning.

He walks up to her slowly, grabbing her by the waist and attaching his lips her to damp neck, “_You’re_ amazing.”

He trails kisses down her collarbone to the top of her breast just above where her towel rests as she grabs his own, pulling light enough for it to fall to his feet, “Whoops.”

She manages to grab her bottle of strawberry Boone’s farm from the counter, yelping in excitement as he throws her body over his shoulder, smacking her ass under the towel before he carries her back to his bedroom and throws her on the bed with a light bounce.

Bottle still in hand, she uses her free one to remove her towel as he climbs in the bed on top of her, growling in arousal. She keeps her gaze locked on his as she takes a large drink from the bottle, a little bit of the red liquid dripping on the side of her mouth. She darts her tongue out to catch it before it rolls down her chin, causing Gendry’s eyes to darken even more with lust as he grabs her thighs and spreads them apart, leaving her open and bare for the taking.

She takes another drink as his lips find her swollen pink folds, tongue licking every inch causing her to squeeze her thighs together around his head, hips thrusting up in sweet bliss.

He takes his time and it drives her absolutely mad. He stops only to reach her face, taking her mouth with his so she can taste herself on him, mixed with the strawberry, it’s a concoction intent on driving her out of her mind.

He pulls his lips away from hers slowly as he grabs the bottle from her hand, taking a large swig for himself. She’s so caught up in watching him drink the alcohol, she misses the action of him driving his erection deep inside her. It’s only when she feels the tip go back the farthest it can does she react to the sensation it causes.

She arches her back, both in pleasure and to give him better access as his thrusts become deeper and deeper, the liquid in the bottle sloshing around as he fucks her into oblivion. She uses her free hand to change the tone, forcing him to still his movements long enough for her to flip them around so she’s riding him into the mattress.

He grabs the sheets in a tight fist on either side of him as she begins to ride him slowly, all the while drinking from the bottle and never tearing her grey eyes from his vibrant blue.

She speeds up her pace as she downs the last sip at the same time her thighs convulse around his torso as her orgasm rips her apart, causing her to drop the empty bottle on the bed and dig her nails into his chest, which in turn sends him over the edge with her.

He grabs her ass and squeezes tightly as his hips thrusts upward, spilling every last drop inside of her.

Once she flops on the bed next to him, chest still heaving from the extortion and the buzz from the alcohol, she wraps her leg around his in an effort to still be close to him, “I could get used to this.”

“We could do this for the rest of my life, and I still wouldn’t get used to it.” He grabs her hand, intertwining their sweaty fingers together.

He gets off the bed and throws on some basketball shorts before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving her naked and alone in his bedroom and a little dazed from his admission moments ago. _Is he saying he wants to be with me for the rest of his life_? She thinks to herself, smiling at the possible notion of having him around for a very, very long time.

He rejoins her then with a plate of cookies and a large glass of milk, which probably won’t go over well with the recent alcohol intake, but she doesn’t really care right now. All she cares about is the way Gendry is looking at her, and the way it makes her feel things she thinks she’s never really felt before. She only cares about how he pulls her close to his side as they snack and watch movies and tell each other even more about themselves, sending her further over the point of no return of how in love with him she is.

***

Mid-afternoon on Sunday comes way too fast for Arya’s liking as they wake up and realize they’ll have to part ways here very soon. Arya’s bag sits open on Gendry’s bed as she roams around his room trying to locate all of her belongings. She thinks she has everything but then stops short when she realizes she’s missing one last article of clothing, the t-shirt she wore over there and she tells Gendry as much.

“Wait.” Still on his back lounging across his bed he leans over to the other side where she can’t see. A few seconds later he shuffles back into position holding her _rolling stones_ t-shirt in his hands, smiling mischievously at the material.

“I really like this shirt, maybe I’ll just keep it for myself.”

Arya puts her hands to her hips and gives him a _you can’t be serious_ look, “That thing will not fit those broad shoulders of yours, love. Trust me.”

He lets out a loud _Ha!_ before he’s stripping away the shirt he’s wearing, “Bet!”

Arya watches as he forces her shirt over his head, the material stretching widely to fit, but it does, even though the words are a little out of center and it only covering half of his chest, stopping midway above his belly button.

“See it fits.” He smirks proudly as she doubles over in laughter.

She sits on the bed still laughing, “You’re right. I am mistaken. It’s all yours. But…”

She grabs his discarded shirt from the bed, a plain orange one that she knows smells just like him, and throws it into her bag, “A shirt for a shirt. Now we’re even.”

He crawls over the bed slowly and seductively while still wearing her too small shirt, “Please wear that thing everywhere. I want you to smell me every time you see another man, and I want that man to know he can never, ever have what’s mine.”

Heat pools low in her belly at his words, but he looks so ridiculous, it doesn’t affect her the way it should, “And please wear that everywhere. Because no woman would give you a second look of arousal in that thing, therefore giving me nothing to worry about.” 

She smacks him softly on the cheek before standing up, watching him on his hands and knees, dropping his head in amusement.

“Even if they did, you still have nothing to worry about.”

He looks so sincere and beautiful as he says it, she almost tells him right then and there how much she is already in love with him, but she bites her tongue instead, opting to leave him with a soft kiss before he walks her to her car and she heads back to her real life once more.

***

The days fade into weeks as their secret romance intensifies, leaving them with more stolen moments at work, shenanigans in the empty rooms and bathrooms at the hospital. She gave up her façade to at least one person and told Mrs. Sanderson what’s she doing, because she had to tell _someone_, needing to vent and receive unsolicited advice about what she should do about breaking the rules and how she feels for the man she’s breaking them with.

In return Mrs. Sanderson was not surprised at all regarding her revelation and told her she should do whatever her heart desires, despite the forbiddances of it all. She then asked about Gendry’s size and what he’s like in the ‘sack’ to which Arya replied with a deep crimson blush and a ‘I don’t kiss and tell’ which then caused her to receive a pillow thrown at her from across the room and a few curses between fits of laughter.

A month has passed since the beginning of their secrecy and she feels that life is pretty damn good right about now. She hates when their shifts don’t align with the other, so she lets her impatience to see him again get the best of her as she tells Shireen and then the head nurse that she’s cashing in two of her credited vacation hours to leave at four am rather than her regularly scheduled time of six am, knowing she’ll get to Gendry’s before the sun is up.

By the look Shireen gives her as she leaves, she’s no doubt her best friend knows where she’s going. And she also believes that she knows exactly _who_ it is she’s going to see. She’s hasn’t downright lied to her friend about her relationship with Gendry, just that she’s been seeing someone and it’s not exactly something they can share with the world just yet. Shireen is one of the smartest people Arya knows, therefore she’s sure she knows that she and Gendry share a secret together no one else at the hospital can know about. And it warms her to know Shireen has given her a silent blessing of approval every time she covers for her at the hospital while she’s off with Gendry somewhere secluded.

Arya smiles at the thought as she drives down Gendry’s road, stopping just on the other side of the street from his house and cutting off her headlights. She grabs her phone from her bag and sends him a quick text. She’s able to see the lights on in his bedroom so she’s not surprised when he replies back instantly.

_Do you wanna sneak a girl in? Xx_

_Fuck yes. Come to the door and stay quiet. _

Still wearing her scrubs, she gets out of her car, locking the doors as she walks swiftly up the driveway in the dark, stopping just on the other side of his front door. She watches him open the door slowly and deliberately trying to be as quiet as possible in order to not wake his sister or the kids.

She walks in and keeps her footsteps light as feather as he gently closes the door back and locks the deadbolt in place before grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

He closes the door and then takes her into his arms in a tight hug, talking just over her head, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work and the kids will be up soon.”

He holds her close and rests his chin on the top of her head, “I know, I’ll be gone before then, I just wanted to see you.”

He wastes no time in picking her up into his arms, laying her gently on the bed as they remove their clothes and enjoy the presence of one another in a round of passionate love making.

Just after five am, wrapped in each other arms, bodies still slick from sex, they hear a light tapping at his door and freeze instantly, eyes going wide as they hear the doorknob slowly start to turn on the hinge.

Gendry puts a finger over his lips in a silent attempt to tell her what she already knows. But she obeys regardless while rolling her eyes and slipping her body under the comforter until every inch of her is covered. To an outsider it looks like he just a has a bunch of blankets stacked on top of the others on the bed, so she stays as still as she can and tries to control her breathing to a point of almost non-existence. Thankfully Gendry remembered to throw back on his jogging pants after sex, so when she feels him get out of bed, she knows he’s covered for whoever is entering. She keeps calm and listens.

“Uncle Gendy. I had a bad dream.”

“It’s okay Izzy, let’s tuck you back in.”

She hears the click of the door and assuming it’s safe, she raises the covers from her face and sees she’s alone in the dark room.

Isolde, Gendry’s oldest niece had a bad dream and sought out comfort from her uncle. The thought of how good Gendry is with his sister’s children and how he will be with his own kids one day sends her heart into an erratic rhythm of adoration.

She hears the door creak open and stiffens, only to relax once Gendry appears before her, and closes the door behind him.

“Is she okay?”

He resumes his spot in her arms, “She’s fine. Sound asleep once more but won’t be for long. They’ll be up soon for good which means you need to get going.” He kisses the top of her head, and she pouts, even though he can’t see it.

She doesn’t move and neither does he, “How long are we going to have to continue hiding, Gendry? I can work anywhere, at any hospital. I hate this.”

He looks down at her incredulously, “No, Arya. You love your job at Raven Hill and night shift. If either of us is changing jobs it should be me.”

Arya shakes her head underneath his hold, “No, you can’t do that. Not when you have such a good routine going with work and helping out your sister. Don’t be stupid, you can’t quit, and we can’t tell anyone, because if you get fired, you’ll never be able to get someone else to hire you in security.”

She feels his heart rate increase as he gets out of bed and she knows this conversation is getting him heated and causing his anger to elevate, “I don’t want to keep doing this either Arya. I want to be able to kiss you in public and tell everyone how much you mean to me; hiding is just getting harder and harder.”

“So, what are we supposed to do?” She grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder before slipping on her shoes.

“I don’t know.”

He walks her to the door in silence, and as he opens it and she walks out she feels him release a heavy sigh laced with uncertainty. She turns around to give him a soft kiss before she walks to her car, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon in light shade of orange and yellow.

As she drives down his street, she thinks about the dilemma they’re now faced with. Keep hiding and hating it, or tough it out for the other and give up something that’s become their lifestyle for the past four months.

She realizes it’s reached the time she’s supposed to be getting home from work and having breakfast with Shireen, and upon that realization she also realizes she left her cell phone on Gendry’s nightstand.

“Fuck!” She screams inside her car as she pulls into the nearest public parking lot from where she is.

She can’t go back for it now, the kids and Mya will be up getting ready for the day and heading off to work and school, but she also can’t go back home without her phone either.

So, she decides to wait it out where she is until enough time has passed for her to go back without being seen by anyone in the household who doesn’t know who she is.

She lays her seat back and turns on the radio, relaxing as she thinks about her future and the blue-eyed boy, she wants in it.

***

With the sun shining brightly in her face through the windshield of her car, she opens her eyes slowly, knowing she dozed off while waiting to head back to Gendry’s.

She reads the time on the dash of her car to see it’s well past nine in the morning. Taking the chance, he’s home alone, she starts her car and heads back to his house, pulling in the driveway this time when she sees the other car that was not Gendry’s is missing.

She assumes he heard her pull up as he’s already waiting for her on the porch, her phone in his hand.

“Thanks.” She smiles shyly when she gets her phone back and stands there for a second not knowing what to do.

“Come on, I’ll make us breakfast.”

She grabs his hand and leans forward to kiss his lips before following him inside, this time not having to be quiet about it.

She sits at the kitchen table as he cooks for them and she listens as Gendry tells her stories of how his morning with the kids go. From wrestling with them to pick out clothes and find matching socks and shoes, to one of the spilling something on themselves before they’re out the door, forcing them to change clothes and then catch the bus with only seconds to spare. She loves listening to him talk, she could do it every day for the rest of her life, and oh how she hopes that will come to be.

They eat quickly, both hungrier than usual from their early morning spent together she supposes.

She grabs her bag once more, making sure her phone is stuffed into it as she reluctantly walks toward the door, Gendry closely behind.

“Well I should get going I guess.” She stops at the door.

“Guess you should.” He takes a step closer, pulling her into him.

“I’ll see you soon.” She wraps her hands around his torso.

“Yes, you will.” He leans in to kiss her pulse point.

“I’m going now.” He takes off her shirt, before removing his.

“Are you?” He steps out of his jogging pants.

“Yes.” She says defiantly as she removes her pants as well.

She sees how hard he is and as he steps closer to her, she can feel it at her core. He whispers in her ear when she’s only left standing in her bra and underwear, “I don’t think you’re going anywhere. In fact, I think you’ll be _coming_ here soon for me.”

She grabs his face as she crashes her lips against his. He grabs her by the ass and lifts her up into his arms and carries her to the bedroom where he fucks her into the mattress, and then she fucks him mind-blowingly two more times after that before she finally leaves his house for good that morning. She realizes later as she sits in her car, ready to leave that she has three missed calls from her roommate and two text messages asking her where she is and then another one telling her to tell Gendry she said hi with a winky face emoji. Well shit. 

Her smile never falters on her drive back home.

***

When Friday night rolls around, another night where Gendry has to work and she doesn’t, she tries to hide her sullen mood by hiding in her room all night, leaving Shireen to keep herself entertained during their night off. By the time Saturday night comes around, Shireen heads out and tells Arya she’s staying at her parents until they go back to work Monday, leaving Arya with a roommate free apartment. She doesn’t miss the wink that her best friend throws her way as she heads out the door either.

She had already planned on Gendry sneaking her in his house when everyone went to sleep, but now she doesn’t have to. She grabs her phone and types out a quick text to him.

_Shireen’s gone till Monday. I’m all alone so come be alone with me. Xx _

Three dots appear instantly.

_On my way_

Their reunion is short lived and cut off by sex, per usual. And then after that more sex. It’s nearing midnight when they tumble towards round three and Arya’s body feels like it’s on fire with lust and amazement from the man tangled in her bedsheets. She feels as if their night has only just begun, as something’s different. Not in a bad way, but a shift in their relationship is definitely on the horizon, she can feel it in her bones. And in deep in her core.

They’re laying naked across her bed as he plays with her hair, fingers gently stroking her scalp as she watches him curiously. And when he smiles, she feels the moisture between her thighs build up once again, only this time, she doesn’t want her own thirst quenched.

She slides down the bed and settles herself between his legs, his eyes following her movements in wonder as her face stops, just hovering over his now hard cock.

She keeps her gaze on his as she kisses the tip, before taking it fully into her mouth, rolling her tongue around to coat it in her saliva. With the wetness fully formed, she pumps it one or two times with her hand as his head tosses back against the bed, taking a fist full of her hair as his cock twitches around the inside of her mouth.

She doesn’t stop, she won’t stop. She licks, and sucks, and takes him as deep as her mouth will let her as he bucks his hips forward, fucking her mouth until he breathes out a heavy moan, “Arya, I’m about to…”

She knows, and she loves it. She loves having this kind of power over him. And she loves him.

With one more thrust and lick of her tongue he empties himself and she lets him fill her mouth before she swallows every last drop.

She rolls off him after his body regulates from his orgasm and she heads to her bathroom to rinse the taste of him out of her mouth before joining him on the bed once more.

“You know that’s like four times you’ve made me come tonight. I think that’s a new record for us.”

He smiles lazily at her as she climbs in beside him, “Oh baby, I’m just getting started.”

Apparently, her high tolerance for orgasms that night sends him into a lustful frenzy as he sits up and pushes her over so she’s laying on her stomach. He pulls her hips back to his as he takes his cock in his hand and rubs her folds with the tip, before pushing into her and pumping, _hard_.

She touches herself as he pounds into her from behind, and soon their both coming together once again as he spills himself inside her.

Rest, something she knows she needs, but doesn’t crave.

After a short conversation about how Shireen knows about the two of them, she’s on her back as he hammers his cock into her for the umpteenth time that night as he comes inside her, again.

An hour later, they’re back at it, only this time he spills himself on her stomach much like he had the very first time, marking her body with remnants of his own.

He grabs the nearest article of clothing to wipe himself from her, “Fucking hell, Arya.”

His tone is somewhat harsh, and she feels like he’s pissed, “How the fuck do I still have cum left in me?!”

She barks out a hefty laugh as she watches his face distort from annoyance to amusement at them fucking each other raw for hours on end.

“You’re complaining about that?!” More laughter, she’s dying at what he decides to be upset about.

He laughs as he joins her on the bed, pulling her into his arms and underneath the covers, “You know we’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow right?”

She snuggles her face into the crook of his neck, both of them drench in the smell of dirty sex, “Totally worth it.”

She pulls her face to his for a feather light kiss, before she looks into his eyes, trying to decipher what’s underneath the ocean blue. Adoration for sure, but also lust, and protectiveness and love.

She traces her thumb over his lips as she whispers only to him, voice breaking with all the emotion her words carry, “I love you.”

Her heart breaks a little when she feels him get out of bed and pace around in front of her. Only with his next words are those pieces whole again, “Why do you have to be so perfect, huh?”

He’s down on his knees, leaning over the bed so he’s closer to her level, “Arya, I’ve wanted to tell you how much I’m in love with you for so long now, I just didn’t want to scare you away if that’s not where your heart was at yet. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I am so deeply in love with you it hurts, and I will _always_ be in love with you.”

They make love once more that night before drifting off to sleep in each other arms, forever belonging to the other.

***

Their incredible weekend comes to an end right about the time her shift ends on Tuesday morning. It’s finally happened, a mandatory sexual harassment meeting for all hospital employees and contracted staff at seven am.

She groans as she, Shireen and Anguy walk into the large meeting room together, Anguy oblivious to her annoyance, “Hey, at least we’ll get the over time hours for still being here.”

He leaves the girls alone to join the other members of Castamere Security, Gendry included, and she actually manages to refrain from looking at him during the entire duration of the meeting.

It’s only after that him and Anguy join her and Shireen in the cafeteria for coffee, sitting at a small four chaired table by the window, the rest of the hospital bustling with the early morning staff and visitors.

The group is quiet as they sit down, until her best friend decides to break it, “I bet that was painful for you guys, huh?”

Gendry’s eyes widen and dart back in forth between Arya and Anguy, who doesn’t miss a thing, “Please, Shireen and I have known about you two for weeks now. You’re not exactly the slyest pair around.”

Gendry releases an awkward laugh as he rubs the back of his neck nervously, “I, uh.” He sighs in utter defeat, “I guess we’re not are we.”

“Gendry here finished his shift one night with his shirt inside out.”

“And Arya always has a hard time keeping it together before they get it on that night, having to cross her legs when you guys come by for rounds.” Shireen laughs at her friend’s discomfort at their admissions.

Arya darts her eyes back and forth between their friends, “No one can know, we’d lose our jobs.”

Shireen speaks for them both, “We know, and we haven’t told a soul, except Anguy here tells your stories to his wife at home.”

He gives them a shy smile before laughing, “She’s thinks you’re both as equally cute as you are hysterical.”

Great, just fucking great. Well at least now she has two more people to vent her frustrations to.

***

With the somewhat successful passing of the mandatory sexual harassment meeting, they get two more months in, incident free before the inevitable happens that changes everything irrevocably.

Arya recalls the confrontation to Shireen that Rickon and Theon had with their mother over the rescue Annie incident when they walk out of the hospital after their shift one Thursday morning.

Her laugh is cut short along with the beating of her heart when she eyes a day shift nurse bringing in a man on a stretcher, “Male, 29, injuries to the torso and left shoulder, he may need surgery.”

Gendry. Bleeding, and looking like complete hell rolling through the hospital. She tries to run back to him only to be momentarily stopped by Shireen grabbing her by the arm, “Arya, you can’t.”

She snatches her arm back a little roughly, but she can’t think straight right now, “Yes, I fucking can.”

She runs back inside and catches up with them, as they head for the elevator. She grabs his hand, but by the look of him, she doesn’t think he knows she’s there. His shoulder is out of place and he’s got blood running down his face from a deep head injury. His hand that’s not holding hers is holding his stomach, probably in pain from injures she can’t visibly see, and his eyes are shut tight, faced scrunch in pain as well.

They get on the elevator then, Gendry, Arya and two doctors she doesn’t know, but since she’s still in uniform, they don’t act as if she shouldn’t be there, “What the fuck happened to him?”

She squeezes his hand hoping she’ll bring him back to consciousness long enough for him to realize she’s by his side and not going anywhere.

“He got a call about a disturbance in the ER. A large man, I’m talking like 6’4” and made of muscle, started acting irritable after his wife came in for injuries from a car accident. Security was called on standby in case the situation escalated. Which it did after Dr. Luwin had to tell the man his wife passed away because her injures were to severe. He lost it, started tossing chairs around and when Gendry confronted him, they got into a fist fight. Gendry managed to get him outside and away from the public only before he was thrown very hard into a rig in the bay, fucked up his shoulder and hit his head. He keeps going in and out, definitely has a concussion.”

Arya feels tears sting her eyes as they roll him out of the elevator and towards CT, “And the other guy?”

“We got him sedated until the police arrive. Gendry will have to decide when he wakes up if he wants to press assault charges.”

They reach CT and Arya fully intends to follow them in there, but she’s stopped by the only other woman there, “I’m sorry Nurse Stark, you’ll have to wait here.”

So she does, and she hates it. He’s in there and he’s hurt, and she can’t do a God damn thing about it.

She knows she’s just exposed their relationship to the hospital staff. She doesn’t care about that either.

***

She’s pacing around outside the doors Gendry disappeared behind for what feels like hours now, and when the same female doctor returns to her, she holds her breath.

“Nurse Stark? Is it wrong for me to assume you’re with Mr. Waters and would like an update on him?”

Arya says nothing, only shaking her head in confirmation and waits for her to continue, “We set his shoulder. That will be fine, but he needs to keep the sling on for a couple of days, there is going to be a lot of bruising on his torso. We were worried about internal bleeding from the head injury, but there isn’t any. He lost consciousness during the scan and hasn’t woken back up yet, so when he does, he’ll need to stay awake and be watched closely. I also assume you’ll be handling that part?” The doctor gives Arya an encouraging smile along with his room number and she can’t help but to smile back at the silent nod of approval.

She reaches Gendry’s room a few minutes later, closing the door behind her but ignoring the opened blinds. She’s tired of hiding, she’s already exposed them to those that saw, so what’s the fucking point now?

He’s wearing a blue hospital gown under the blanket in the bed and his head is wrapped along with his shoulder in the sling. He looks like he lost a fight with a fucking bear, but I guess losing the person you love most in the world will send an adrenaline spike through you like the strength of a fucking bear.

She wants to hold him, she wants to hold him and never let go. She settles for pulling her chair as close to his bed as possible while keeping her hand held firmly in his.

Arya realizes she dozed off when she feels Gendry stir under her touch. She looks up to find him fluttering his eyes open before he winces in pain and instinctively grabs his injured shoulder.

She kisses his forehead before resting hers atop his, “Don’t fucking scare me like that again.”

“Arya, you can’t be in here, someone will see.”

She sits back down, never breaking his gaze, “I don’t care. I was on you the moment I saw you on that stretcher, so the damage is down. Just gotta wait for the fallout now.”

He smiles lovingly at her, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now what were you fucking thinking? He could have done a lot worse to you.”

He shrugs his good shoulder, “Just doing my job, love. I’ve been through worse. Former soldier remember?”

“I remember, but still. I was worried. You look like shit by the way.”

“Well good thing I have my nurse here to take care of me.” He smiles cheekily and she rolls her eyes at him playfully.

Before Arya can respond, she hears the door creak open, a shy Shireen and Anguy on the other side.

“Hey guys.”

Shireen grabs the chair opposite Arya has his partner stands at the front of his bed, “Dude, why didn’t you wait for me?”

“Wasn’t time. He just kinda lost it.”

Shireen directs her question to Arya, “What’re you gonna do now? I’ve already heard gossip about a nurse on night shift shagging a hot security guard. Words getting out.”

Arya shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, “Let it get out, I want the whole world to know I’m shagging the hot security guard.”

Anguy clears his throat so the attention is focused back to him, “I didn’t want to get your hopes up before, but now it kinds seems like you could use it. When I was at HQ last week, I saw the draft of the new rules and guidelines for employees here at Raven Hill. There was a clause or something in it about employees of Castamere dating hospital staff as long as it was approved by HR with a bunch of paperwork and nondisclosure agreements and shit.”

Shireen beams excitedly, “That’s awesome!”

Gendry raises Arya’s hand he’s holding so he can kiss it softly as Shireen continues with her excitement, “Now you guys can be together for real.”

Arya settles into her chair, preparing to be there for the duration of his stay, “Now we just have to convince them not to fire us for being together _before_ the new rules start.”

Shireen laughs at her roommate, “Yeah, good luck with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a nice little side piece, but now it's time to get back to my main chicks. BD update will be up first followed by an update to TNLYLIC. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a really long one shot, but it got longer than I anticipated. So I had to split it up. 
> 
> I'm also anticipating the second part being a hell of a lot longer than this, as most of the story hasn't even happened yet. 😈


End file.
